The one that got away
by Jewelzela
Summary: This is saying how Annabeth feels when Percy is lost. Set after they work out that Percy is at the Roman camp but befoe the mark of Athena and the building of the Argo II


**Hey guys, I was just listening to the radio whilst doing homework and heard this song come on. It made me realise how well it relates to Annabeths situation in the Lost Hero. It's really hard to explain, just read!**

Annabeth sat in her cabin looking at her designs for Olympus. To anyone who didn't know her she looked like someone who was just working, by to her friend she looked miserable. She'd been like this since Percy had disappeared and nothing anyone could say would make any difference. Now that they knew roughly where Percy was she was a bit better but she was still, as Leo put it, sulking.

Sighing Annabeth stood up and turned on the radio next to her desk. She sat back down and began to listen staring out of the window onto the grass surrounding the cabins. As she listened the DJ introduced a song she knew. "This is Katy Perry with the one that got away" Came the DJ; s voice from the radio. Annabeth sat up and began to think as Katy Perry's voice floated out of the radio.

**Summer after high school when we first met** Annabeth began to think about how this song elated to her and Percy, They had met the summer after their first high school year. But then she heard the next line;

**We'd make out in your mustang to Radiohead **and she almost burst out laughing. The first summer after they'd met was spent running around America trying to get Zeus' master bolt back.

**And on my 18****th**** birthday we got matching tattoos** Annabeth smiled and subconsciously touched the grey streak in her hair. The winter before her 13th Birthday they had in a way got matching tattoos, the grey streaks were permanent and recognised by everyone at camp as a painful souvenir of a quest.

**Used to steal your parents' liquor, and climb up to the roof** Well maybe this didn't fit quite so well Annabeth thought, but if you changed the words to sneaking away from camp to do life threatening quests and to save their friends, well they'd done their fair share of that.

**Talk about our future like we had a clue** That was true, Annabeth smiled as she remembered Percy constantly bugging her about the first great prophecy and how she'd eventually told him part of it on their quest to rescue Grover, but then her face fell as she remembered how he might not be here for the next great prophecy.

**Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you** That was also true, Annabeth thought she'd got her life sorted out; no more war, a nice job and friends and a brilliant boyfriend. But then Hera had to go and mess her life up- again.

**In another life, I would be your girl** In another life, Annabeth thought, I would stop Hera kidnapping you and I would definitely still be your girlfriend, for all she knew Percy could have got a new girlfriend at this roman camp.

**We'd keep all our promises be us against the world** they'd still be together and Annabeth would still have Percy next to her supporting her through this great prophecy, they'd have kept the promise to always look out for each other.

Annabeth suddenly burst out crying silently to herself. She carried on listening as she dissolved into tears.

**In another life I would make you stay** Annabeth would find Hera and stop her from putting her plan into action that had cause Annabeth and the camp so much pain, uncertainty and trouble.

**So I don't have to say, you were the one that got away, the one that got away** It was awful with all the new kids, they all wondered who Percy was and why he was important enough to have a rescue mission for him. It was so painful as the little kids in the Athena cabin asked her who he was, and unfortunately as head counsellor it was her job to answer those questions, every time one of the new kids asked the wall which Annabeth had erected to stop her being emotional came down a bit more.

**I was June and you were my Jonny Cash** Or as Aphrodite put it, we were the Helen and Paris of the 21st Century, which Annabeth and Percy had both decided was a bad thing. Mostly because it meant Aphrodite would always be messing with them or watching them.

**Never one without the other we made a pact **Annabeth remembered the promise she had made with Percy on his birthday before they got chucked in the lake, that she would never make life easy for Percy, now they had been forced to break that promise by Hera.

**Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on** When she missed Percy Annabeth either went to Chiron's study or looked in the scrap box she had created over her years at camp. She looked over the records in Chiron's study most of which were filled with pictures of Percy and Her. Surprisingly they helped her miss Percy less.

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed, Saw you down town singing the blues** In the dream she had seen Percy in his grey streak had almost completely faded out, as if Hera had tried to remove it to stop it triggering Percy's memories. She'd been seeing Percy in dreams for a while now and all Annabeth had worked out was that he was on a quest in Alaska. Annabeth gathered herself and her tears turned to occasional sobs as she carried on listening to the song.

**It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse** Annabeth sighed, and she'd have to face it. Percy could most likely not remember her at all. He probably had a new girl at the roman camp, probably some very pretty Venus girl. Annabeth shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind.

**But in another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

**The one that got away**

**All this money can't buy me a time machine** Annabeth frowned, she didn't have money and she doubted that money didn't matter. All the wisdom in the world couldn't make a time machine because it wasn't possible. If it was Annabeth would have already found the way to go back in time.

**Can't replace you with a million rings** Or with a million jobs Annabeth thought ruefully as she remembered Thalia who had come a few weeks ago. She'd seen Annabeth moping and had written out a list of jobs she wanted Annabeth to do to take her mind off Percy.

**I should've told you what you meant to me, Cause now I'll pay the price** Annabeth sighed. That was the problem, because she'd told Percy what he'd meant to her she'd also told all the Olympians who were most likely listening in. That on top of Hera's hatred for Annabeth was probably the main reason why Hera took Percy Annabeth reasoned. Though deep inside she knew that wasn't it, it was because Percy was a natural leader who anyone would follow because he had this aura around him that made him trustable. Annabeth really was paying the price for her mistake now in her pain and sadness.

**In another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises **

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

**The o-o-o-one**

**The one that got away**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

There it is guys, please review and also read my other story. Once you have read it please give me ideas for a title because I am aware how rubbish the title is

Thanks. Now press the button, I know you want to!


End file.
